parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pony Movie
The Pony Movie is a parody of The Lego Movie using My Little Pony character. Category:The Lego Movie Spoofs Plot In Equestria, the wizard Starswil attempts to protect a superweapon called the "Kragle" from the evil Princess Celestia. He fails to do so, but prophesies that a pony called "the Special" will find the Piece of Resistance capable of stopping the Kragle. Eight and a half years later, in ponyville, a mailmare named Derpy_Hooves comes across a pony named Doctor_Whooves, who is searching for something after hours at Derpy's post officer. When she investigates, Derpy falls into a hole, accidentally destroying a police box that was there for some reason and finding the Piece of Resistance. Compelled to touch it, Derpy experiences vivid visions and passes out. He awakens with the Piece of Resistance attached to his back in the custody of Nightmare Moon, Celestia's lieutenant and sister. There, Derpy learns of Celestia's plans to freeze the world with the Kragle, a tube of Krazy Glue with the label partially rubbed out. The Doctor rescues Derpy, believing her to be the Special, and takes her to meet Starswil, in Appleloosa. Derpy learns that him and the wizard are Master Builders—people capable of building anything they need without instruction manuals—who oppose Celestia's attempts to suppress their creativity. Though disappointed to find Derpy is not a Master Builder, The Doctor and Starswil are convinced of his potential when he recalls visions of a strange creature called "the Woman Upstairs". Derpy, The Doctor, and Starswil evade Nigthmare Moon's forces (Shadowbolts and Night Guards) with the aid of Mare do Well. They attend a council of Master Builders, who are unimpressed with Derpy and refuse to fight Celestia. Nightmare Moon's forces attack and capture everyone except for Derpy, The Doctor, Starswil, Mare do Well, Pinkie Pie and Lyra Heartstrings. They get stuck at sea in a double decker couch built by Derpy and are saved by Queen Chrysalis, Derpy devises a team plan to infiltrate Celestia's castle and disarm the Kragle. However, he and his allies are captured and imprisoned, and Starswil is "killed" by Princess Celestia, who sets his castle to self-destruct and leaves everyone to die (including her sister). Starswild reveals he made up the prophecy as he dies, but soon reappears to Derpy as a strange ghost (every part of his body was from a different animal) and tells her it is his self-belief that makes her the Special. Strapped to the self-destruct mechanism's battery, Derpy flings himself off the edge of the universe and saves his friends. Inspired by Derpy's sacrifice, The Doctor rallies the ponies across the universe to use whatever creativity they have to build machines and weapons to fight celestia's forces, and they go to the battlefield using in a giant flying hand built by Lyra. Derpy finds himself in the real world, where the events of the story are being played out in a basement by a girl, Lauren, on his mother's My Little Pony set. The father—revealed as "the Woman Upstairs"—chastises his daunghter for ruining the set by creating hodgepodges of different playsets, and proceeds to permanently glue (The Kragle) his perceived perfect creations together. Realizing the danger his friends are in, Derpy wills himself to move and gains Lauren's attention. Lauren returns Derpy and the Piece of Resistance to the set, where Derpy now possesses the powers of a Master Builder, she have some problems with the guards but is saved by Pinkamena, and confronts Princess Celestia. Meanwhile, Lauren's mother looks at his Daunghter's creations and realizes that Lauren had based the villain on her. Through a speech Derpy gives Celestia, Lauren tells her mother that she is special and has the power to change everything. Lauren's mother reconciles with her daughter, which plays out as Princess Celestia having a change of heart, capping the Kragle with the Piece of Resistance, which is the cap to the Krazy Glue and ungluing his victims with mineral spirits. As a result of the mother allowing Lauren's younger sister to join them in playing with his Lego sets, aliens from the planet Ponyland beam down and announce their plans to destroy everyone. Characters Derpy Hooves - Emmet Brickowski Doctor Whooves - Wyldstyle Starswil - Vitruvius Mare do Well - Batman Pinkie Pie - Unikitty Lyra Heartstrings - Benny Queen Chrysalis - Metal Beard Discord - Ghost Vitruvius Pinkamena Diane Pie - Angry Kitty Nightmare Moon - Bad Cop Princess Luna - Good Cop Princess Celestia - Lord Business Lauren Faust - Finn Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Paulodejesus18